Y-Crois-tu?
by GamiKaze
Summary: crois-tu en ces créatures mystiques que sont les vampires ? Y-crois-tu Allen ? Non ? pourtant ... tu devrais... / couple : yullen (Kanda yu x Allen Walker) / monde vampirique/ Alerte info : gros bug venus de je ne sais trop où... je tente de le corriger le plus vite possible


D-Gray Man ne me appartiens pas comme vous pouvez vous en doutez...

Le couple principale est un Yullen (Yu Kanda x Allen Walker) si vous n'aimez pas, vous connaissez la musique petite croix en haut a droite ou retour en arrière blablabla...

je pense faire un two-shot mais j'en sais encore rien pour l'instant la suite viendra très vite je pense sinon bonne lecture chère lectrice (lecteur)

Y Crois-tu?

je m'appelle Allen Walker je viens de déménager de ma ville natale suite a l'assassina de mon père adoptif Mana Walker, je me rappelle encore l'embrasser sur la joue le matin lui souhaitant une bonne journée et le retrouver le soir même dans la cuisine baignant dans son propre sang alors que sont corps n'en contenait plus une goutte. Ce même soir l'orage grondait et je n'avais plus personne pour me protégé de ces éclaires effrayant.

Je fais donc aujourd'hui ma nouvelle rentrée dans un nouveau lycée. Je suis dans le couloir le temps que mon nouveau professeur principal me permette de rentrée dans la classe. J'entends soudainement un « tu peux rentrer », je prends une bonne respiration et fait coulisser la porte. ça n'a jamais était facile pour moi de me présenté, certes je l'avoue que rencontré un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc me ferait tiquer mais aujourd'hui au 21ème siècle c'est tout de même assez étonnant que l'on s'étonne sur des cheveux ! Enfin il n'y a pas que cela il y a aussi ma peau incroyablement blanche qui fait de moi un parfait albinos et pourtant mes yeux ne sont pas rouge comme beaucoup d'albinos car ils sont d'un gris d'argent brillant…

Je monte sur la petite estrade et me présente tout en regardant les individus composant mes futurs nouveaux camarades. Mon regard vagabonde puis se fixe lorsqu'il rencontre des yeux d'un noir absolu, le possesseur des ces perles obscur est un jeune homme aux traits typiquement japonais, aux long cheveux noir semblant doux et soyeux je me perds dans ma contemplation puis reviens sur terre en entendant le professeur qui me demandais d'aller m'asseoir au fond de la salle, et au dernier moment ou nos yeux étaient encore en contacte je le vis faire une sorte de petit sourire.

Durant cette journée assez chargé, je connus le nom du jeune homme aux yeux onyx : Kanda Yuu. J'appris aussi que je devais rester ce soir après les cours afin de voir si mes cours sont au même niveau que les élèves de la classe de ce fait le premier de la classe devra lui aussi rester tard …

L'heure tourne, il est 17 h les cours sont finis depuis une quinzaine de minutes ils y a encore des gens dans la classe du coup je ne sais toujours pas qui sera mon « parrain » pour cette année. Je décide de faire un petit tour dans les couloirs après une dizaine de minutes je retournais dans la classe histoire de voir si la personne censé me mettre a niveau. C'est la que je vis de nouveau Kanda Yuu avec un léger sourire.

« Salut moyashi » me dit-il.

J'eu un bug, il venait de me dire quoi la ?! je m'empressé de répliquer un bon :

« Salut, BaKanda »

Il semble surprit mais se reprend très vite. Il me fait un signe signifiant que je devais m'assoir chose que je fis. J'étais en face de lui, une table envahie de cahier, feuilles, crayons et j'en passe. Après une bonne heure et demi de travail intensif je regardais a travers la fenêtre et vis des nuages épais, lourd semblant craquer. Je devais rentrer vite je ne peux pas me permettre de faire une crise d'astraphobie dans mon nouveau lycée !

« kanda je… je dois y aller » dis-je tout en regardant par la fenêtre, mon interlocuteur me répondis par une sorte d'onomatopée, je ne pris même pas la peine de décrypter que mes affaires étaient déjà rangées et mon manteau, sur le dos.

Une fois dans l'entré du lycée je remarquais que je n'avais ni parapluie ni capuche a mon manteau… je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule je manque d'hurler mais je me retourne et vois le jeune japonais aux cheveux long et attaché

« kanda ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça. » Dis-je en soupirant de soulagement.

« Hum… tu habite ou ?

-heu … près de l'église pourquoi ?

-ça fait une sacré trotte, je vais te ramener mon chauffeur doit m'attendre près d'ici.

- ha merci c'est gentil mais ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas si loin que ça… attends … tu as un chauffeur ?

-j'ai dit que je te ramenai et oui j'ai un chauffeur maintenant en route ! »

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà dehors, je partis donc a sa suite. Je le vis rentrer dans une voiture qui a mon avis vaut très, très chère. Je m'engouffrais à mon tour dans la berline. Soudainement les portes se sont fermer de l'intérieur, je me dis que c'est normal… par contre ce qui est moins normal c'est que Kanda me bloque d'un bras et m'endors a l'aide d'un chiffon chloroformé par son autre main…

Fin de la Première Partie ...

Petite Note: j'ai écris cette première partie de Fan-fiction dans la journée du 31 je n'ai pas encore pu vérifié les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison etc... c'est censé être un two-shot mais je n'en sais rien encore j'écris comme ça me viens... de plus je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, des mots se sont mis en anglais je ne sais pas pourquoi pourtant c'est bien moi qui ai écris en français si vous voyez des erreurs prévenez le moi je vais les corriger au maximum...

Sinon pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai aussi écris une OS sur le manga Reborn avec comme couple un R27 je supprime et rajoute deux ou trois trucs a chaque fois donc si vous aimez ce couple et que vous voulez voir l'évolution de cette OS en me donnant des avis pour l'améliorer venez voir c'est gratuits


End file.
